The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As for an audio-video-navigation (AVN) device of a vehicle or most mobile devices, when providing visual information to a user or receiving a user's input, a small screen and a small button provided therein may cause the user inconvenience.
Particularly, during the driving, when a user takes off his or her hand from a steering wheel or when a user looks up at another place for checking the visual information and operating devices, it may be a serious danger to the safe driving.
Therefore, when applying a dialogue system to a vehicle, it may be possible to provide services in more convenient and safer manner, wherein the dialogue system is capable of recognizing a user's intention through dialogue with the user and providing information or service necessary for the user.